vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Seraphim (KoreZombie)
Summary Seraphim is a main character in KoreZombie. She's a vampire ninja who's lived in a hidden village in the mountains ever since becoming one. Following the village chief's death, a war broke out over who the successor should be, splitting the village into 2 factions. A subordinate of Sarasvati, Seraphim is part of the conservative faction, loyal to the old ways of vampire ninjas, and went in search of Eucliwood Hellscythe to ask her to resurrect their chief. Vampire ninjas place their mission over everything else and so, despite Eucliwood's negative answer, she decided to stay by her side at Ayumu Aikawa's house as her mission wasn't complete yet. Seraphim is serious, composed and overly honest about what's on her mind, and is intent on protecting the Earth from threats such as Megalo and masou shoujos. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly 9-A Name: Seraphim, Sera Origin: Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Vampire Ninja, Part of the Conservative Faction, Eucliwood's bodyguard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses and Keen Instinct, Expert Swordsmanship, Mastery of ninja tools, Flight, Acrobatics, Weapon Creation, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low; if body parts are cut off, they can be reattached by pressing them on the main body), Can vanish and reappear in a flash, Substitution, Plant Manipulation (Can summon and control hundreds upon hundreds of small leaves that are sharp as blades), Danmaku, Can masterfully strike opponents at their weak spots with pinpoint accuracy, Statistics Reduction, Electricity Manipulation, Resistance to Fear Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Wall level+ (Comparable to Zombie-Ayumu), possibly Small Building level (While weaker than Kyoko, traded blows with her for a short while. With electricity manipulation, she obliterated a group of Megalo) Speed: At least Subsonic (Moves faster than the eye can see) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class+, possibly Small Building Class Durability: At least Wall level+ (Took blows from Zombie-Ayumu and equally strong vampire ninjas), possibly Small Building level (Somewhat took a couple of attacks from Kyoko) Stamina: Vampire ninjas have gone through rigorous training since childhood and prepared to face any situation. Can stand up to stronger opponents for a while, and has no issue fighting while severely wounded Range: Extended melee range with swords, Dozens of meters with thrown weapons and Hyakki Zensatsu, Hundreds of meters with electricity Standard Equipment: Ninja tools Intelligence: Seraphim is an outstanding fighter and, due to her training, can adapt to evolving situations on the fly, even when disadvantaged or wounded. She's very logical in her actions but, while far from dumb, isn't particularly smart or analytical Weaknesses: Her fighting style is rather straightforward. Needs to drink blood to replenish energy every few hours Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Swordsmanship:' Seraphim excels in sword combat, which she uses during all her fights. She wastes no movements, always fighting with natural elegance. Despite being physically weaker than Ayumu and less destructive than Haruna, she makes up for it with her skill and her ability to strike weak spots on the opponent's body, effectively weakening them. She creates swords by summoning and turning hundreds of razor-sharp leaves into them. **'Hiken, Tsubame Gaeshi:' A series of 3 or 4 quick consecutive cuts, where the first two/three are more shallow, with the goal to make the opponent falter, before finishing him off with the true, final attack. This attack can be done in a number of ways: one-handed or two-handed swords, dual-wielding, perpendicular or parallel strikes **'Hiken, Tsubame Gaeshi Hachiren:' Turns the surrounding fluttering leaves into blades in an instant, and strikes the opponent from 8 different directions **'Flying Sword, Hyakki Zensatsu:' A danmaku-type attack where Sera turns her swords back into leaves and, using every single leaf in the surroundings, lets a rain of razor-sharp attacks fall on the opponent **'Hiken, Ryuubi Gaeshi:' Sera shows her back to her enemy, feigning retreat. Using that short moment of faltering of her opponent's, she then unleashes a single slash by spinning on her position *'Dragon Fang Thunder God Thrust:' After slicing with her sword, Sera produces electricity from it to strike distant targets with a thunderous roar Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Flight Users Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Acupuncture Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Vampires Category:Ninjas Category:Tier 9